Ask Me Out
by Dude.Get-A-Tree
Summary: Tai wants Davis to ask him out.


**DudeGetATree:** This story goes out to**Anitoon3**. His/Her reviews make me want to continue my writing. **I would like to talk to you, so email me ok.**.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Digimon or any of it's characters. I'm just a girl with a lot of visions.

_Ask Me Out_

_By DudeGetATree_

Yolei walked over Davis and I. Of course, she completely ignored me and sat next to Davis.

All of the digi-destined were at the park. Ken was helping his boyfriend, Matt, with his homework. Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, and Cody were playing a game of cards. And TK and Kari were arguing about who could stick the most marshmallows in their mouth. Yolei _was_ playing cards with Sora and them, but saw us together so she had to come and interrupt.

"Davis, why don't you come play cards with us?" I scowled and Davis elbowed my side.

"No. I'm alright." She frowned slightly and walked away.

"You could have went you know? I wouldn't have minded, much." He looked down at me. We were currently on the bench near TK and Kari, my head was in his lap.

"No, I like sitting with you, ya know?" He started running his hands through my hair. It felt so right, being with him. Even though we're not going out _yet_, I'm working on it. Davis is too shy to ask me out on his own. I don't want him to think that he's a rebound ever since Sora rejected me a month ago, so I can't ask him. So I'm trying to push him into asking me. Stupid I know, but it'll work.

"I think Yolei has a crush on you." He shuddered. "What, she's pretty?"

"I don't know what's gotten into her lately, but remember how harsh she used to always be with me. What did I ever do to her? I guess she feels bad for me ever since my dad moved out, but I still don't like her."

"Do you like anyone?" Davis' eyes widened and he blushed.

"I like everyone here Tai, except Yolei." He starred into my eyes. He began blushing as I felt my face heat up too. "If you mean what I think you mean, then yes, I do like someone." The smile complimented his blush. "I like you, you already know that."

I gasped. "You like _me_? When did this happen?" He pulled my hair. "Ouch. Kinky." Davis laughed and started running his hand through my hair again.

"You're such a jerk Tai." Davis mumbled.

"Well if you like me so much, why don't you do something about it?" He rose an eyebrow at me.

"Maybe I will." I got up from off his lap and turned around to face him. Davis blushed and I laughed.

"You're so adorable when you blush. Red really is your color."

"Shut up! Do you want me to do something or no?"

"Sorry master, I'll be a good boy." I locked my mouth and threw away the key. Davis leaned in, hesitant. 'Almost.' I was able to feel his breath on my lips. I inhaled real quick. I leaned in, our lips less than an inch apart.

"DAVIS!" We both straightened up.

"Damnit." I heard him murmur. We both look up and Yolei was standing right there smiling.

"TK, Kari, Ken, Cody and me are going to the movies tonight. Wanna come?" Davis looked over at me, I shrugged.

"I-um. Sure." She smiled.

"Great, I'll pick you up at your house at 8:30." She walked off to go talk to the others.

"Do you want to come?" He asked me timidly.

"No. I don't want to piss Yolei off." He frowned and looked down. "Hey, it's ok. How about this, I stay the night at your house tonight, so when you get back from the movies, you can tell me all about it. Ok?" Davis thought about it for a minute.

"Ok, that sounds good. My mom loves you, so I'm sure she won't mind you staying there while I go."

Matt walked up to both of us. "Hey love birds, do you want a ride home or not?" I snickered at Davis' blush.

"Actually, I'm going to his house tonight, mind dropping us off over there?" Matt's eyebrows rose.

"You're going to his house?" I nodded and he laughed. "Kamiya is finally going to get some. "

"About time huh?" Davis pushed me off the bench and I landed on the ground with a loud thump. "Just kidding." I mumbled.

**~*~*~**

"So what are you going to wear?" I sat on his bed as he took of the shirt he wore to school today.

"Probably just a black t-shirt. Does it matter? I'm not trying to impress anyone there."

"What if I were going, would you want to impress me?" Davis rose an eyebrow.

"Probably." He mumbled. "But I would never look as good as you."

I laughed. "Davis, look at you. You look a hundred times better than me." Davis blushed and put the black shirt.

In the girliest voice, Davis cooed, "You're such a sweetheart." We both laughed.

"You're such a girl."

"I take that offensive. Being bi, does not, nowhere near, make me a girl." He sat on the bed next to me and began stroking my hair again.

"You really like my hair, don't you?"

"It's soft." He mumbled.

"You know what else is soft?"

"If you say your ass Tai, I swear to God I'm going to throw you out my house." I laughed.

"I was not going to say that, even though that is true, what kind of guy do you take me for? Honestly."

"Well, what were you going to say?"

"My lips." He looked at me, confused.

"What?"

"My lips. They're soft too." Davis blushed and eyed my lips.

"Is this your way of telling me to make a move?"

"Could be." His hand left my hair and slowly began stroking my cheek. "Yeah, you are such a girl."

"DO YOU WANT ME TO KISS YOU OR NOT?!?!"

"Sorry." Davis pulled my face close, again I could feel his breath on mine.

"DAVIS!" I could hear his mom yell. "Yolei is here." Davis' face stayed an inch away from mine. I cleared my throat.

"Maybe, you should go." I whispered.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"No, it's fine." His lips found their way to my cheek and he got up.

**~*~*~**

"Davis must be having a wonderful time, it's almost midnight." His mom had stated. She was baking a cake, while Jun and I were playing cards.

"Yeah, Yolei seems like a nice girl." She seen my scowl her name and smirked. "What's the matter Tai, someone _jealous_?" His mom turned around and looked at me.

"Tai, you like Davis?"

"Uh...I...uhh.." I sighed. "Yeah, yeah I do."

"Well that's fantastic!" I looked up at her. "I know he likes you so much, he talks about you in his sleep you know? You two will be perfect together." The doorknob jiggled. "Speak of the devil."

"I had a great time Yolei, see you later."

"But Davis wa-" He slammed the door in her face and turned towards us. "Tai, room, now." I got up slowly walked after him.

"What happened?" I asked him as he took off his...soaking wet shirt. 'What the hell?'

"So, we get to the movie right? She makes the big deal how she left her wallet in the car and asked if I could pay for her. Me, being the nice person I am, even though I hate her, told her I would. Then she goes and tells everyone how I'm being such a gentleman and paying for her ticket. We get in the theater, right? She insists on sitting next to me. While we're watching the movie, she pulls that, 'I'm going to stick my hand in the popcorn tub the same time you do so our hands can touch.' crap. Our hands touch and she won't let go. I swear Tai, she's stronger than she looks. So I have my hand in this...this deathgrip, in the buttery popcorn tub for 10 minutes, then finally Ken asks for the popcorn. The movie gets out and she insists on taking everyone else home first, even though I live the closest. After we drop off Ken, I go and sit in the front seat."

"Ouch. Bad move."

"Well, I wish _you_ would have been there to tell me that, because that was the worst idea I had of the night. We parked outside of my apartment, and she **mauled** me. There was a soda on the dashboard-."

"Why was there a soda on the das-"

"I DON'T KNOW TAI!" He took a deep breath. "When she mauled me, she kicked the soda and it landed on my shirt. I had to run upstairs with her following me apologizing."

"Wow Davis, sounds like you're night _sucked._"

"Yeah I know....." He said something under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"I wish you were there." He turned away from me and blushed. I stood up and pushed him against the wall, slowly leaning in.

"Do you plan on asking me out anytime soon?"

"What's with all your questions lately? Why can't _you_ ask _me_ out?"

"I don't want our relationship to be judged, I was rejected by Sora about a month ago. And even though I've liked you for much longer than this month, people will talk. I don't want to put you through that." Davis looked up at me and I smiled. "You know, if you asked me out, you wouldn't have to worry about all these types of things. Yolei, hopefully, won't be all over you anymore. And I'll take you on dates, and you won't have to worry about our hands in the buttery popcorn, and you won't mind if I maul you and spill soda all over you, because we'll be going out."

"I'm...I was never good at asking questions like that."

"Then just kiss me." His hesitantly snaked his arms around my neck, and his lips brushed against mine in the most gentle, yet the most passionate kiss ever. He pulled away from me about 10 seconds later.

"Are we going out **now**?" He asked.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want us to be boyfriend and...er boyfriend..." He struggled for words. "Would you like that too?"

"You know, you just technically asked me out, right?" Davis blushed and he pushed me away from him.

"You tricked me."

"It was for the sake of our relationship."

"So...this is a relationship now?"

"Yes, since you _finally _asked me out." Davis wrapped his arms around me again and pulled me into a kiss.

**The End**

**DudeGetATree:** Not my best work, it only took me today to write, but I think it's cute. What do you think? Review. Email me. My contact is on my profile. =D Have a nice day everyone.


End file.
